nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Librarian
The Librarian was a supporting character that appeared in several sagas within the Roach Chronicles. Creator of the Library of Divination, The Librarian was tasked with writing the destinies of every person in history. To accomplish this task, The Librarian utilized a powerful substance known as Dark Creation to complete the task. History Writer of Destinies As time first came to be, The Librarian was created with the task of writing all of destiny within time itself. In order to efficiently complete the job, The Librarian utilized the powers of Dark Creation, storing the essence in an ancient relic known as the Lamp of Destiny. With the lamp, The Librarian was able to foresee the future, using the visions to write out every destiny that would ever occur. Upon the completion of his work, The Librarian soon realized that one of his apprentices had betrayed him and created an inevitable prophecy of the Emperor of Destiny, a being who would one day rise from the shackles of the past and absorb the powers of Dark Creation within the lamp through a complex ritual. With this power, the Emperor of Destiny would be able to assume control of all of existence and have the powers to rewrite destiny itself. Fearing the worst, The Librarian was forced to hide the lamp in a secure location, which would be later revealed as the Catacombs of Destiny. The Librarian would also hide the prophecy within the vaults of Divination, where it would be left unseen for countless millennia. The Hands of Destiny Seeking out a way to obtain the Lamp of Destiny in exchange for reviving their fallen friend Samuel Higgins, the heroes of the Arc 2 universe traveled to the realm of Divination through an experimental teleporter being developed in Area 51. However, because of their unconventional method of traveling to the realm, they ultimately allowed zombies to infest the library. The heroes soon fend off the zombies as they search the library for the information they need to find the Lamp of Destiny. Meanwhile, The Librarian soon falls under Gruntijackal's influence, brainwashing him to retrieve the dark prophecy for him. The Librarian soon confronted the heroes in the library's vaults, where he engaged them in a fight. However, the heroes were able to defeat him, ultimately freeing him from Gruntijackal's influence. After the heroes discover the prophecy, The Librarian appears and explains his history to them. The heroes then explain their predicament with Gruntijackal seeking out to become the Emperor of Destiny, causing The Librarian to realize that the dark prophecy was beginning. Giving them the prophecy of the lamp to the heroes, The Librarian tells them to "not look forward or back, but down", saying it will help them in the catacombs before using his powers to teleport the heroes away. With them gone, The Librarian soon sighed to himself, saying he has a large mess to clean up in the library. Universal Convergence Following the defeat of the Emperor of Destiny, The Librarian began to oversee the heroes within the Arc 1, Arc 2, and Eclipse Universes. During their conflict with The Visitor in the midst of the universal event titled the Convergence, The Librarian was quick to use his powers to bring the heroes to the Library of Divination after they were sucked into a black hole created by The Visitor. The Librarian appears before the heroes, welcoming them to Divination before explaining that he has been watching over the heroes' adventures since their last encounter. Chris questions how they were brought to Divination, with The Librarian explaining that while most of the Dark Creation that once was in the Lamp of Destiny is now gone, there was a little bit of power still preserved within Divination that The Librarian used to allow the black hole to teleport the heroes to Divination. TJ then steps into the conversation, asking if there was a way they could stop The Visitor. The Librarian soon leads the heroes through the library, explaining The Visitor's dark history to the heroes and explaining that The Visitor seeks to forge a weapon capable of annihilating every universe interconnected through the Convergence. Observing The Visitor through The Librarian's crystal ball, the heroes formulate a plan to stop The Visitor from forging his ultimate weapon. After devising a plan, the heroes are soon teleported to Uriqar by The Librarian, armed with the Harbinger and a small fragment of Dark Creation. Age of the Soulless In the Arc 1 universe, shortly after the fall of Master Ronin, SEAL Team Five is brought to the Library of Divination in the realm of Divination by The Librarian. There, The Librarian, whom was deeply horrified and panicked, informs the team of an impending doom that will soon be unleashed onto the universe. He soon uses his crystal ball to show the team of the heroes within the Eclipse Universe, displaying their final battle with Ronin. The Librarian soon explains that Master Ronin planned on using the Matter Orb to gain eternal life and incredible power, but due to his overuse of the relic, the darkness he absorbed overtook him, sending his soul to the Dark Realm while his body was morphed into the Cube of Darkness, which soon went into the Dark Realm as well. Chris soon questions him, asking what the impending doom was. The Librarian tells the team that their past has ultimately caught up with them, informing the team of the Prophets of the Soulless, saying that they were ancient beings who originated from Limbo, and were indirectly yet fully responsible for the creation of SEAL Team Five's Soulless. The Librarian continues, saying that their leader Echthroi was seeking out the Cube of Darkness, as well as the Book of Rituals, which The Librarian kept hidden within his library. Before The Librarian could explain what Echthroi was planning on doing with both items, the library was soon attacked. As fire began to consume the library, Echthroi himself and his Prophets appear and ambush the heroes, revealing that they have been eavesdropping on the conversation, as well as explaining that all these years the Prophets have been secretly following them since the first defeat of Xarcoh. Before the heroes could react, Echthroi activates his Fire powers and blasts The Librarian through the floor, trapping him in the library's basement. This causes a piece of the ceiling to fall apart, which nearly crushes the heroes. However, they are able to evade being crushed, but the hole leading to the basement becomes covered up. Laughing in victory, Echthroi uses his powers over Limbo's darkness to summon an army of zombies he and his forces acquired during the hunt for the four original Soulless before teleporting away, forcing the heroes to fend off the undead. As the four fought hard against the undead, the team would soon reach the basement after locating another entrance, where they regroup with The Librarian. As the entrance to the basement soon collapses, The Librarian soon manifests the Book of Rituals, saying that they needed to destroy the book before it was too late. However, Echthroi appears, throwing his sword at The Librarian and impaling him to the ground. Echthroi soon knocks the heroes down as a couple of his Prophets held the team at bay. As Echthroi picks up the discarded Book of Rituals, Rook questions what he was planning on doing. Echthroi explains that he is merely beginning a great prophecy before flipping through the pages of the book, ending up at a blank page at the end of the book. After a few moments, the pages begin to display text, as well as a drawing of the Cube of Darkness. Placing the book on the ground, Echthroi begins to read aloud the ritual, causing a rift to form. Suddenly, the Cube of Darkness emerges from the rift as it floats towards Echthroi's hand. Knowing what must be done, The Librarian charges up a beam of energy, blasting Echthroi aside and giving SEAL Team Five a brief moment to break free from their captors. Rook soon grabs ahold of the cube with his cybernetic arm, causing him great pain as the cube prints out its seven runes along his arm. Using the last of his strength, The Librarian uses his magic to teleport the heroes away to an unknown location. Furious over the loss of the cube, Echthroi rips out his sword from The Librarian's chest, saying that the prophecy in resurrecting Roach and Xarcoh cannot be avoid before driving the sword through The Librarian's neck, brutally killing The Librarian. Taking the sword out of The Librarian's lifeless corpse, Echthroi orders his men to begin "Phase 2" of their plan while he personally locates the cube. Teleporting away with his men, the rest of the library soon burns to ashes. Category:The Hands of Destiny Category:Universal Convergence Category:Age of the Soulless